


The Right Choice

by ShinyNewPenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oneshot, for drarropoly, sorry for the short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: Malfoy appears at Kings Cross to help Harry make the right choice.





	The Right Choice

Harry stood in Kings Cross Station feeling the pull to follow Dumbledore. He didn’t have to go back. It was his choice, and he was so tired.

Tired of running. Tired of fighting. Tired of being the boy who lived. 

He wanted to be selfish for once. To join his mother and father… Sirius… Remus… all the people he loves dearly who he’s already lost. All of which he blamed himself for. 

“Potter…?” someone tentatively whispered behind him. He turned to find Draco Malfoy staring at him questioningly.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” Harry let his confusion show on his face.

“Me? What are you doing? Are you… Are you leaving?” a frown forming on his face. 

“Maybe... Why? What do you care anyway?” Harry couldn’t help getting defensive. That was his default setting around the other boy it seemed. 

“Potter, you can’t leave. We need you,” desperation showed on Malfoy’s face. What was happening here? Since when did Malfoy give a flying pixie about Harry?

Now that Harry looked closer, this Malfoy didn’t seem… real. He was glowing slightly, almost like he was emitting his own lumos charm through his perfect skin. 

“Wh-what are you?” Harry couldn’t help the step he took toward the blonde.

“What do you mean ‘what am I’? That’s a bit rude, Potter. Honestly, I’d say dying has gotten rid of your manners but you never had them in the first place, did you?” Malfoy put a hand on his hip and slightly glared. 

“You’re… glowing… are you dead too? Are you a spirit?” Harry was so lost. What was happening? 

“No, you idiot. I’m here to help you. You have to make a choice. And I have a feeling you’re thinking about making the wrong one,” Malfoy had that almost panicked look on his face again.

“Why would you care what I choose, Malfoy?”

“Because we need you,” he hardly waited for Harry to stop speaking before he interrupted him. He seemed almost frantic now. “Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all the Weasleys for that matter… Don’t you care what happens to them?”

Guilt rushed through Harry at the reminder of his friends. He had been only thinking of his own wants. Of finally resting… but how could he do that and leave his friends behind? After everything they did for him? 

“Of course I care… I do. I’m just so tired, Draco. I don’t know if I can do this anymore…” the exhaustion Harry felt clearly showed on his face. He didn’t even notice the other boys first name slip from his lips. 

“I know, Harry. Honestly I do. I’m tired too. But it’s not just them that need you… I need you,” Harry could feel the shock on his face. “You can’t see it now, but you will. And one day you’ll understand that you need me too. I can’t stay any longer- I’m already pushing it. I hope you make the right choice, Harry. But in the end, it has to be your choice,” Malfoy had already started fading. Harry could already see through him.

“Wait! What do you mean?? Malfoy!” Harry reached out for him but found himself grasping at air. 

 

Voldemort is dead. It’s over, finally it’s over. Harry sank to his knees and took a deep breath. He felt… numb. It was over, so why wasn’t he happy? He only felt exhaustion deep in his bones. His mind drifted to that impossibly white Kings Cross Station he was in not too long ago… and Malfoy. Had that been a dream? Or had he really been there?

Harry struggled to his feet. He had to find him. He staggered out of the great hall looking all around. He had to be here somewhere. 

Time seemed to blur, he wasn’t sure how long he had been looking but he finally found him. He was sitting with is back toward Harry, but there was no mistaking that platinum blonde hair. 

“Malfoy?” Harry meant to call to him but it came out as almost a whisper instead. 

The blonde turned slowly toward him. His pale eyes took Harry in and a small smile tugged at his lips. Harry’s chest tightened and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He had never been on the receiving end of that smile. Maybe he was hallucinating. Yes, that would make sense. That would explain why Malfoy suddenly looked so… beautiful. Had he always looked that way?

“I see you made the right choice,” he stood and took a step toward Harry.

“You were really there… How… Why...” Harry noticed Malfoy kept slowly stepping toward him.

“I don’t know, honestly. I just knew you needed me.” Malfoy stopped right in front of him. Those beautiful grey eyes boring into his own. 

Harry was no longer numb. Warmth spread throughout his fingers and toes, up his legs and arms until his whole being felt illuminated. “I think I did. And… you need me?” Harry would deny it if anyone said his voice trembled. 

“I do. I always have, I think. Harry… I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t realize until they asked me to identify you in the manor… and the thought of losing you… I- I couldn’t stand it. I’ve always heard there’s a fine line between love and hate. I never realized how true that is… and I…” Malfoy was close to him now. Almost pressing against him. Harry could feel his body heat warming him. “I know you’re not really an idiot, Potter. Don’t make me say it.” 

Harry felt a smile pull up at his lips. Such a Malfoy response. He leaned in the few inches that were separating them, making sure to telegraph his movements to the other boy. Their lips met and warmth spread through him again as his heart sped up. Draco kissed him with equal fervor, pressing into him and bringing his hands up to grasp Harry’s hair. 

Maybe they did need each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic. I've been reading them for years and years and they're such a big part of my life honestly. I'm kind of nervous actually writing one but I joined Drarropoly to kind of get me going. Please let me know what you think of it. I'd love to write more if people actually enjoyed it. 
> 
> It was honestly kind of hard to keep it so short, but that's part of the challenge and I loved it! I'm glad to be part of this game. Thank you to all the Mods who helped put this together.


End file.
